Broken
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Hard to forgive someone, you know. Oneshot. RnR


Broken

.

.

_a __**Law of Ueki**__fanfiction_

**disclaimer: Law of Ueki © **by Fukuchi Tsubasa.

* * *

Mata aqua sang gadis itu terbelalak melihatnya. Sebuah berita _headline _di koran telah membuat matanya yang dari tadi bergerak kesana kemari berhenti pada satu titik. Lebih tepatnya lagi, satu area. Sebuah berita yang membuatnya terenyuh, entah dengan alasan apa.

"_..dan konon Aka Haruko membunuh atas motif bela diri.."_

Nama itu, nama yang tercantum pada kata-kata itu, sebuah nama yang tidak asing lagi. Nama sang ibu, yang nyaris telah ia lupakan. Iya, telah ia lupakan, baik di kepalanya ataupun hatinya. Sosok yang tak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan Mori.

* * *

"_Aku pergi."_

_Gadis kecil itu memandang orang yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, tak percaya. Ini semua mimpi, kan? Mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir saat ia terbangun?_

_Dicubitnya pipinya sendiri, ingin tahu apakah ini hanyalah impian, dan terasa sakit (meski, tentu saja, tidak sesakit hatinya)._

_Ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi._

Air mata menetes di bekal yang dipegang gadis itu. Hanya teringat, kau tahu. Ingatan itu terputar begitu saja, sementara kakinya menapak di jalan yang asing baginya.

"_I-bu~! Jangan pergi!"_

_Seorang wanita dewasa berambu aqua sepertinya menatap Mori kecil, sedih. Dielusnya kepala sang buah hati, ingin menenangkannya. Sesaat kepalanya berpikir: mengapa ia seegois ini; meninggalkan anaknya yang paling disayangi?_

_Tapi ia tahu betul, ia tak bisa mengubah keputusan ini; kalaupun bisa, rasanya akan menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Dan bisa-bisa Mori jadi korbannya lagi._

_Sang ibu pun lalu berdiri, dan membuka pintu, membiarkan angin bertiup dari celah pintu._

* * *

"Kau tahu bahwa aku nyaris tidak menganggapnya _ibu_ lagi.."

Ditatapnya taman dengan datar, tak tahu hendak berkata apa. Angin senja bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membuat suasana terasa sejuk, meski itu bukan yang dirasakan oleh_nya._

Masih dalam pandangan yang sama, Mori berkata, "Aku bukannya menyangkal bahwa aku memiliki seorang _ibu_, tapi entah mengapa memang aku tak bisa betul-betul mengingat sosoknya lagi. Satu-satunya ingatanku adalah.." ia tak bisa melanjutkannya, meski kata itu sudah ada di kepalanya. _Saat ia pergi dari rumahku. Selamanya._

"Itu egois."

Ueki memotongnya. Dilanjutkannya kembali kata-katanya, "Kalau aku sih, senang sekali kalau harus bertemu dengan ibuku."

"Tapi ini berbeda! Kau.. maksudku ibumu kan meninggalkanmu bukan karena kehendak ibumu!" teriak Mori, frustasi. Sadar sedang temperamen, ia pun akhirnya memilih diam lagi, membuat keadaan hening dan bunyi yang bisa didengar hanyalah bunyi gemerisik daun dan angin lembut.

"Tapi, kau kan tak tahu apa alasannya ibumu bercerai. Kau tidak tahu, dan toh aku yakin ibumu masih sayang padamu," kata Ueki, polos.

Trenyuh. Mori teringat sebuah kartu (dengan hadiahnya yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali ; ia terlalu malas untuk membukanya) yang dikirimkan oleh ibunya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia tahu betul, ibunya tak pernah absen mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahun setiap tanggal 8 Agustus.

Dan ia tak pernah sedikitpun menggubris hadiah itu.

"Terima kasih," katanya akhirnya, senyum tertahan tersungging di bibirnya, "Telah membantuku. Terima kasih."

* * *

"_Kenapa ibu harus meninggalkanku?"_

_Sebuah pertanyaan itu mengalir dari mulutnya, tak bisa dibendung. Apa jangan-jangan karena anak-anak memang mudah penasaran?_

_Air muka sang ayah tiba-tiba berubah, seakan tak ingin ditanyai pertanyaan itu. Dan Mori, ia pun memilih untuk tidak mencaritahunya lagi._

* * *

Gadis itu memandang kotaknya. Sudah 9 kali ia melupakannya, dan waktu tak bisa diputar kembali. Mau jadi anak apa sebenarnya dia ini?

"Aku ini bodoh, ya," gumam gadis itu, " dan aku kini takut – sangat takut malahan - untuk bertemu dengannya lagi."

Tapi, ia tahu betul, semakin ia lari, maka rasa ini, rasa bersalah ini akan terasa semakin membuncah.

Jadi kau pun memasuki tempat itu, mencari penjaga tahanan, dan menitipkan sebuah masakan hanya untuk_nya._ Di hari ulangtahunnya

~ FIN~

Catatan penulis:

Gaje? Betul sekali. Abal? Apa lagi ^^.

Fic ini kagak tahu dari mana dapet idenya :P, yang jelas saya yakin anda tidak tertarik mencari tahu dari mana saya dapet idenya.

Anyway, _**RnR**_nya :P –sudah abal masih minta review.


End file.
